Et après?
by Archee
Summary: suite au tome 6, un peronnage que j'ai inventé et Rogue...
1. Chapter 1

chapitre 1

Le professeur de potions, entendant frapper légèrement à ses carreaux, se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre qui découpait un carré de ciel étoilé sur le mur grisâtre du laboratoire. Un hibou moyen duc se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce en même temps qu'une violente bourrasque de vent manqua d'envoyer le battant de de la vitre dans la figure de la jeune femme. Marmonnant un sortilège entre ses dents, elle parvint à la refermer puis reporta son attention sur le messager qui entre temps s'était posé près de la cheminée et essayait maintenant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses plumes.

Elle s'empara de la lettre attachée à la patte du hibou et fit apparaître un sac de Miam'hibou qui fit la grande joie du volatile. Elle ne doutait pas de l'identité de l'auteur du message, il y avait peu de personne susceptibles de lui écrire à minuit mais le motif de cet envoi restait un sujet d'inquiétude toute légitime. ne cédant pas à cette inquiétude, elle ouvrit la missive tranquillement et la parcourut d'un oeil rapide. On l'informait que la commande de nains de jardins effectuée sous son nom était bien arrivée et qu'elle l'attendait sur le lieu de sa commande. On lui indiquait également qu'il existait un service de livraison à domicile. Elle réprima le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour dissimuler des messages important sous des lettres absurdes, de celles qu'on jette à la poubelle avec un sourire.

Elle tapota du bout de sa baguette le parchemin en prononçant leur code secret qui permettait de révéler la vraie nature u message. le papier eu comme un frémissement puis l'encre commença à s'estomper tandis que de nouveaux mots apparaissaient. Il lui apportait des nouvelles de Grande-Bretagne. Elles étaient mauvaises. Très mauvaises. De nouvelles victimes, parmi elles certains amis proches. Des Mangemorts étaient rentrés à Poudlard, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait eu des traîtres parmi les enseignants ou les élèves. Mais la pire d'entre toutes, celle qui risquait de changer l'issue de la guerre en faveur de Voldemort était la mort de Dumbledore. Ou plutôt, son assassinat, rapporté par le jeune Potter, assassinat qui, si on le croyait, était attribué à..."Non, c'est impossible!" La lectrice porta sa main à sa bouche. "Il n'a pas fait ça il est de notre coté! et il sait tout pour moi!" pendant quelques instants elle fut incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Puis après une intense réflexion, elle émit deux hypothèses: soit il était un vrai traître qui avait joué non pas un double, mais un triple jeu et dans ce cas là elle n'avait plus qu'à déménager au moins sur Pluton ou alors il avait agit sur les ordres même de Dumbledore. Elle préférait, et de loin, la seconde hypothèse. Elle lut la fin de la lettre, jusqu'au point final. "Neha, je t'en supplie une fois de plus, reviens. Ce que tu fais est beaucoup trop risqué. J'ai peur. Il terminait toutes ses lettres de la même manière. Il voulait qu'elle revienne, qu'elle abandonne sa trop dangereuse mission.

Et dans chacune de ses réponses, elle omettait de parler d'un éventuel retour en Grande-Bretagne. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle travaillait à cette mission, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Elle savait que la fin de cette guerre était proche et qu'elle devait continuer et achever ce qu'elle avait commencé. Malgré la mort de Dumbledore, ils pouvaient encore gagner, il restait encore Potter. Neha avait confiance et elle espérait juste pouvoir arriver à temps, si elle était encore en vie, pour la bataille. Car il y en aurait une c'était certain.

Il y avait certains Mangemorts qu'elle aurait voulu tuer de ses mains, à défaut de tuer Voldemort. Oui elle aurait voulu les tuer, et sans utiliser la magie. La vieille Mc Gonagall le savait sûrement, et ayant remplacé Dumbledore à la tête de l'Ordre, il y avait beaucoup de chances pour qu'elle essaye de la tenir loin des combats. "La haine n'est pas une alliée dans un duel, Neha, c'est une ennemie" elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix grinçante dans ses oreilles. Mais comme la jeune femme s'en moquait, elle avait fait promettre à Tonks-sous la menace certes-de la prévenir dans le cas où Mc Gonagall oublierait de le faire.

Le hibou avait l'air de vouloir rester pour la nuit, et elle le comprenait vu le temps de chien qu'il faisait dehors, alors elle le prit avec elle puis elle sortit de la pièce en murmurant une incantation qui éteignit le feu dans la cheminée sur le champ. Avant de regagner ses appartements, elle fit un détour par la volière où elle déposa le messager.

Au moins, pensa-t-elle, il ne la réveillerait pas quatre heures plus tard pour se faire ouvrir la fenêtre. Puis elle traversa l'aile sud et monta l'escalier qui menait à la porte de ses appartements. « Y'a pas à dire, Beauxbâtons est quand même beaucoup plus calme que Poudlard » pensait-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte sans devoir parlementer avec un portrait ou murmurer pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'esprit frappeur.

Elle soupira. Comme elle aurait aimer rester à Poudlard! Être près de Dumbledore, qui l'aurait aidée, et bien sûr, près de Thamos. Mais c'était un autre qui avait cette place et sur l'ordre du maître, elle avait dû venir ici. En France, enseigner à des jeunes filles toutes plus pimbêches les unes que les autres. De toute façon Rogue n'aurait pas pu venir ici, les professeurs devaient être sans exception, des femmes. «Ou au moins, y ressembler » ricana-t-elle, en pensant au professeur de Sortilèges.

Elle rentra dans son bureau, prit une fiole dans un tiroir pour ensuite ouvrir une autre porte qui donnait sur sa chambre. Elle avait depuis la fenêtre une très belle vue dont elle ne se lassait pas: une forêt immense de sapins et de chênes s'étalait à perte de vue, surplombée par une montagne ombragée qui paraissait bleue, qui se couvrait de neige en hiver. Elle savait que ce côté sauvage ne plaisait pas aux élèves qui préféraient cent fois les magnifiques jardins à la française de l'autre côté, avec leurs massifs de fleur, leur roseraie et leurs fontaines. Bah, elles n'étaient pas des jeunes filles pour rien.

Et c'est avec un pincement au coeur qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi attribuer qu'elle se coucha et s'endormit, sous l'effet de la potion qu'elle avait prise dans son bureau. La semaine continua comme elle avait commencé, calme et morne. Si les élèves avaient été affectées par la mort de Dumbledore, personne ne le montra. Le vendredi soir, alors qu'elle s'était couchée assez tard pour finir de corriger un paquet de copies afin d'être tranquille pour le week-end, elle sentit son bras la brûler. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, elle enfila sa robe de Mangemort et couvrit sa tête du masque et de la cagoule traditionnelle. Respirant un grand coup, elle releva sa manche et toucha son avant-ras. Elle fut aussitôt transportée auprès de l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2

Severus Rogue ne dormait pas encore quand il sentit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelait à lui. Depuis qu'il avait dû assassiner Dumbledore, il ne dormait plus, mangeait encore moins. Il savait que Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de le faire mais le poids de la culpabilité était énorme. Et il devait accepter les compliments des autres Mangemorts avec fierté, il devait paraître réjoui que son maîrte lui ait confié une telle tâche alors que la seule chose dont il avait envie s'était de se jeter d'un pont. Voldemort avait eu une réaction mitigée lorsque Rogue lui avait fait son rapport sur la mission de Malefoy. Il était, certes très heureux de la mort de son plus dangereux ennemi mais il n'avait pas apprécié que cette mission ne se déroule pas exactement comme il l'avait ordonné. Il voulait que ce soit le fils de Lucius qui tue Dubledore et ce dernier avait été trop faible pour le faire. Il avait été puni, bien entendu, et Rogue n'avait rien pu faire pour le protèger. Voldemort blama le maitre des Potions pour avoir laisser tomber son masque car il n'avait maintenant plus aucun espion à Poudlard. Mais il invita Rogue, ou l'obligea, cela revenait au même, à rester dans son château, les autres Mangemorts voyaient là la marque de la préférence de leur maitre pour l'homme aux cheveux gras, mais Rogue se doutait que c'était plus pour le surveiller que pour le remercier. Il était assez tard, et Rogue se demandait pourquoi son maître l'appelait. Il ne lui avait guère adressé la parole au cours de la semaine qui suivit la mort de son vieil ennemi, et Rogue craignait cette rencontre. Il redoutait sans cesse que Voldemort se rende compte qu'il n'était pas le fidèle serviteur qu'il croyait. Parce que là, les conséquences seraient terribles. Pires que mortelles.

Severus se dépêcha de revêtir ses attributs de Mangemort, le Maître ne supportait pas les retards et il transplana là on l'appelait.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il détestait transplaner les yeux ouverts, il vit qu'il y avait seulement un Mangemort auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Où une mangemort", pensa-t-il en observant la frêle silhouette.

Il alla s'incliner aux pieds du sorcier et attendit que celui-ci lui oronne de se relever, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Puis de sa voix murmurante mais imposant le silence, il s'adressa à ses serviteurs:

"- Bonsoir mes fidèles amis" Rogue eut un rictus, il aurait pu dire mes fidèles esclaves que ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose au sens de sa phrase. "Je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre ce soir car j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore est mort, n'est ce pas Rogue." La sorcière à ses côtés eut un infime tressaillement, que Voldemort ne sembla pas remarquer. "Je pense qu'il est grand temps de finir ce que nous avions commencé il y a des années de cela. La perte de leur cher mentor les a minés et ils ne seront pas capables de se défendre aussi bien que d'ordinaire. Nous mettrons tous nos Mangemorts dans la bataille et il n'y aura pas de pitié. Vous aurez le droit de tuer ou de faire prisonnier qui vous souhaitrez mais j'ordonne que vous me laissiez Potter. C'est ma seule restriction. Tout les deux, pendant des années vous m'avez été utiles et fidèles, vous serez récompensés à juste titre, si vous survivez bien sûr." Il sourit cruellement. Les deux Mangemorts s'empressèrent de murmurer un "Merci Maître" en inclinant la tête. L'homme-serpent reprit la parole:

"-Mais vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour faire la conversation. Je tiens à avoir toutes les forces disponibles pour mettre un terme au règne des sangs-de-bourbes et des amoureux des Moldus. Rogue, penses-tu qu'il y ait parmi les élèves de Poudlard des élèves prêts à se battre pour nous?"

Rogue s'était attendu à cette question, et il n'était pas sûr que sa réponse plairait au sorcier.

"-Maître, il y a beaucoup d'élèves qui seraient ravis de se battre et de mourrir pour vous. Cependant, ce qu'on leur enseigne dans cette école, ne leur sera d'aucune utilité lors d'un tel combat, et ils risqueraient plus d'être une gêne qu'une aide." Rogue retint son souffle, une ride de contrariété était apparue sur le front de Lord Voldemort. Mais il n'ajouta rien et se tourna vers l'autre Mangemort.

"-Et toi ma chère Neha, dis-nous, qu'en est-il des élèves de Beauxbâtons? Sont-elles aussi empotées que ceux de Poudlard?" Il eut comme un rictus méprisant.

Rogue arriva enfin à replacer la jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui depuis tout à l'heure. Elle faisait exactement le même travail que lui à Beauxbâtons: professeur de Potions, espionne pour Voldemort mais en réalité membre de l'Ordre. Il l'avait eue comme élève et savait qu'elle était puissante et intelligente mais complètement sauvage. Mc Gonagall lui avait dit qu'elle haïssait farouchement Voldemort mais avait été incapable de lui dire pourquoi. Il était absorbé par ses pensées et n'entendit pas la réponse que la fille fit à Voldemort, mais elle devait être semblable à celle qu'il lui avait faite, car le Maître semblait contrarié. Quand il recommença à parler, sa voix était plus froide qu'au départ:

"-Bien, même si vous n'avez pas étés capables de me rapporter des combattants, vous avez fait, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, un très bon travail. Vous pouvez disposer, et souvenez vous, la prochaine fois que je vous appellerai, ça ne sera pas pour faire votre rapport hebdommadaire." Et il sortit par la petite porte derrière son trône.

Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil à la femme mais ne lui dit rien par précaution. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et inclina légèrement la tête en lui souriant doucement. Rogue, chose rare, lui rendit son sourire. Puis en un craquement sonore, elle disparut tandis qu'il sortit de la pièce et décida de regagner ses appartement en marchant. Quand il y arriva, il jeta ses habits sur une chaise et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Une fois de plus, il eut une nuit sans sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Neha transplana directement dans ses appartements à Beauxbâtons, la Directrice était au courant de son travail pour l'Ordre et s'était arrangée pour lever l'interdiction de transplaner à cet endroit du château. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et regarda l'heure.

Elle commença par maudire celui qui avait inventé l'école avant de se souvenir que c'était samedi matin et qu'elle n'aurait pas à se lever le lendemain ni le jour d'après si elle voulait.

Elle repensa à ce que Voldemort leur avait dit "la prochaine fois que je vous appellerai, ça ne sera pas pour faire votre rapport" cela signifiait qu'il allait lancer l'offensive. Mais où?

Malgré sa fatigue, elle de força à réfléchir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit susceptibles d'êtres attaqués. A vrai dire il n'y en avait que trois: le Ministère, pour des raison évidentes, l'académie des Aurors mais il n'était tout de même pas assez suicidaire pour se lancer dans une telle misson ou alors Poudlard qui représentait le bastion de la résistance.

Elle penchait plus pour la troisième option car c'était là que se trouvait Harry Potter, et Voldemort pensait, sans doute à juste titre que s'il abattait ce symbole, plus aucun sorcier n'oserait lui résister.

Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Mme Maxime, qui à son tour préviendrait Mc Gonagall, car elle savait que Rogue ne pourrait pas le faire. Et elle ne pouvait pas directement prévenir Mc Gonagall au cas où elle serait surveillée.

Sachant que la Directrice ne passait pas la nuit au château pour des raisons de sécurité, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas la trouver, la jeune femme décida de profiter de son heure et demie de sommeil. elle s'écroula sur son lit, et s'endormit immédiatement, sans avoir besoin d'une quelconque potion pour une fois.

A cause de sa fichue horloge interne, elle se réveilla à huit heures. En pestant, elle se leva puis descendit dans le Salon. C'était une pièce immense, avec une seule table ronde au centre pour les élèves et une autre, plus petite et carrée dans le fond de la salle pour les professeurs. Il n'y avait pas de plafond magique comme à Poudlard mais un lustre en cristal et des fleurs infannables qui flottait deux mètres au dessus des mangeuses.

Quand la jeune enseignante se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, les conversations s'arrêtèrent sur son passage et ses élèves la dévisageaient sans gêne puis se mirent à chuchoter frébilement. C'était comme ça depuis la mort de Dumbledore, mais elle eut envie de savoir de quoi elles parlaient. Elle se décida à le demander à sa voisine la plus proche, celle qui enseignait l'Herbologie:

"- Mais enfin c'est évident!" Elle adorait faire passer les autres pour des imbéciles quand elle savait quelque chose qu'elles ignoraient.

"-Toutes savent que tu es anglaise et avec ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore, elles essayent toutes de deviner quels liens de parenté tu as avec son assassin.

-Mais...Elles sont odieuses! Elles devraient plutôt se demander ce qui va se passer maintenant, ce qu'elles vont devenir et tout ça!

-Quand tu te rendras compte que ces petites vipères aiment davantage colporter les mauvaises nouvelles que les bonnnes, tu auras tout compris." Quelle vieille aigrie cette documentaliste, elle n'avait peut être pas tord mais quand même...

"-T n'as pas l'air très bouleversée, pourtant d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous les anglais vous êtes très...euh attachés à ce vieux sorcier" Etant donné que je suis sensée être une Mangemort, non en effet je ne vais pas montré à quel point sa perte me désole, vieille bique. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à voix haute. Non, ouf!

"-C'est que je n'ai pas encore tout à fait réalisé que" sa voix s'étrangla" que je ne le reverrai plus jamais, que peut être nous allons perdre cette guerre, que les espoirs de beaucoup d'entre nous sont morts en même temps que lui, que..."

Elle ne put comtinuer plus longtemps. "Soit je suis tellement bonne comédienne que je m'impressionne moi même, soit il y a un truc qui cloche là, pensa-t-elle. .

"-Allons, allons ma petite, repenez-vous, il ne faut pas dire des choses comme cela, Dumbledore était certes très puissant, mais il n'allait pas tuer les partisants de Vous-savez-qui à lui tout seul. J'ai toujours dit que..."

Neha sortit du Salon, alors que toutes les professeurs écoutaient la cousine par alliance de Scrimegeour, qui enseignait les Sortilèges de défenses, expliquer que, si on l'avait écoutée, Voldemort ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir depuis longtemps.

Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de la Directrice quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Finalement, elle n'était pas aussi indifférente qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Ele se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle était réellement désemparée. Elle frappa à la porte, sécha ses larmes et essaya de recomposer son masque impassible. Elle y parvint presque, sauf que ses yeux rouges la trahirent. Mme Maxime fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, peut être parce qu'elle connaissait bien la jeune femme, peut être parce qu'elle avait exactement la même paire d'yeux rougis et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être questionnée non plus. Alors elle lui demanda simplement:

"-Bonjour Neha, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite?

-Bonjour Madame, je voulais vous voir pour...Enfin hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin j'ai été, enfin nous, Rogue et moi" son poing se serra inconsciemment" convoqués par Lord Volde...par Vous-savez -qui qui nous a dit que la bataille ultime allait bientôt avoir lieu et il faut que vous préveniez Minerva parce que ça sera sûrement à Poudlard"

Si Mme Maxime avait été troublée par la confusion de l'avertissement de la jeune fille, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

"-Êtes-vous bien sûre de cela? Je n voudrais pas inquièter Minerva pour rien..." Elle regretta ses paroles dès qu'elle les eut prononcées. La jeune enseignante retrouva immédiatement son ton froid, et l'air qui allait avec.

"-Evidemment que je suis sûre de ce que j'avance. Croyez-vous que cela m'amuserait de semer la panique parmi mes amis, de risquer ma couverture et de penser que dans une semaine, peut être que vous, moi ou les élèves de ce château seront morts ou en danger?

-Non, non bien sûr que je te crois, après tout il fallait s'y attendre, nous sommes en position de...faiblesse et Vous-savez-qui ne laissera certainement passer cette occasion. Bien, as-tu des informations quant à cette attaque?

-Vous-savez-qui nous a dit qu'il comptait lancer toutes ses forces dans le combat et il nous a demandé si d'après nous les élèves des différentes écoles où nous enseignons seraient prêts à se battre à ses cotés." Mme Maxime eut instantanément une expression horrifiée mais la jeune fille ne fit aucune pause qui lui aurait permi de s'exprimer.

"-Rogue a répondu que ce qu'on apprenait aux élèves de Poudlard ne servait à rien et qu'ils gêneraient plus qu'aute chose. Je me suis servie du même prétexte en ajoutant que toutes n'étaient que des gamines émotives qui s'évanouiraient au premier maléfice."

Elle inspira rapidement, et reprit la paroles, empêchant toujours la Directrice de parler:

"-Madame, croyez-vous vraiement que Rogue nous ait trahis? Il a essayé d'épargner les élèves, parce que je sais très bien qu'ils sont capables de se battre convenablement et avant que je parte, je l'ai fixé dans les yeux. C'est le meilleur occlumens du monde mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas cacher et j'avais l'impression qu'il s'excusait...

-Ne pensez pas à des choses comme cela, ça n'est pas le moment. Que Dumbledore ait eu tort ou raison à son sujet, nous le saurons quand Vous-savez qui aura disparu. Et il est maintenant temps de se préoccuper uniquement de ce but. Pour le reste nous verrons après la défaite, ou la victoire, car il faut aussi y songer, du Mage Noir. Allez, et ne vous inquiètez pas pour des questions aussi vaines.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, répondit Neha de mauvaise grâce, je vais y aller j'ai bientôt cours. Au revoir Madame."

Elle sortit de la pièce mais elle avait l'impression d'être écrasée par un étrange poids. Mme Maxime, en évoquant leur possible défaite, avait mis en mots ce qu'elle essayait de se cacher depuis les débuts mais elle ne pouvait plus ignorer cette menace, si près de l'échéance.

Elle s'était souvent demandé ce qu'elle ferait s'ils perdaient. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiement trouvé la réponse. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devraient l'emporter.

"-Tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais, il ne dépend plus de toi que Voldemort disparaisse à jamais. -Et après? Quand le Lord sera mort qu'est ce que je ferais?"

Cette question aussi elle se l'était souvent posée, et n'avait pas non plus trouvé de réponse satisfaisante.

"-Je ne sais pas et tu le sais. Est ce que tout reviendra comme avant? Sûrement pas. Thamos va certainement me demander en mariage et j'accepterai certainement. Nous serons heureux et il voudra des enfants, moi au début je ne serai pas d'accord et il arrivera à me convaincre. Et le soir quand je ferai encore des cauchemards, ils se moquera un peu de moi et me bercera dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme. Et puis nous aurons une maison, au Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré au Lard. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne désirait rien d'autre, alors qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de toutes ces femmes qui ne rêvaient que de maris, d'enfants et de maisons en banlieue. Elle se sourit à elle même "Peut-être que je vieillis!"

Et elle pris tranquillement le chemin pour aller à sa salle de classe. "En tout cas, j'espère bien que je n'aurais plus jamais à enseigner dans cette fichue école, ou dans n'importe quelle école d'ailleurs"

La jeune professeur avait en effet surpris, en entrant dans la pièce, un crêpage de chignon en règle. Quand elle parvint à reconnaître les deux protagonistes, elle se demanda un instant s'il ne valait pas mieux pour l'école(et pour elle) les laisser s'écharper. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle était professeur et de ce fait responsable de ce qui se passait dans cette salle.

Se rendant compte que ces deux filles n'entendraient rien, trop prises par leur combat, Neha leur envoya deux stupéfix et attendit quelques secondes qu'elles se calment. Elle demanda autour d'elle qui, ou quoi était à l'origine de ce qu'elle avait appelé "ce léger différent", mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse, seulement des regards gênés chez certaines et des mauvais sourires en coin chez d'autres. Elle décida alors de réveiller les deux filles pour les interroger directement.

Elle murmura un "Enervate" et attendit quelques secondes que ses élèves émergent. Se tournant vers Rose Martin, la pire des deux, elle la questionna sur les raisons de cette bagarre

La fille eule bon goût de rougir et de baisser les yeux mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin et ne répondit pas. Neha, un brin exaspérée par le manque de coopération flagrant de ses élèves se tourna vers la deuxième protagoniste, Ana de Moirier qui la fixait à présent d'un air méchant et ne semblait pas avoir envie de répondre. La professeur poussa un soupir et sur un ton fatigué elle dit

"-Bien puisque c'est cela vous viendrez toutes les deux en retenue avec moi chaque soirs au moins pendant une semaine et jusqu'à ce que je sache les raisons de cette altercation. Et bien sûr, vous êtes privées de sortie sous les mêmes conditions."

Elle fit une pause pour voir si la menace de punition leur déliait la langue, mais non apparement.

"-Maintenant que ce sujet est clos nous allons passer au cours d'aujourd"hui..."


	4. Chapter 4

Hum, désolée de mettre ce chapitre aussi tard mais je suis partie en vacances, peuplées de BEM (hein Lili) et puis après j'ai, il faut bien le dire, chopé une flemme magistrale et j'ai écrit environ trois lignes par jour, motivée par ma soeur et ses "tu te dépêches grognasse"

Merci à ma première "vraie" revieweuse ,Aulandra17 (lison tu comptes pas) et ça serait sympa si les autres pouvaient m'en laisser deux trois! merci et bonne (courte) lecture

Chapitre 4

La nuit était en train de céder sa place au jour. Il faisait froid, même si le mois de juillet était déjà bien entamé. Il y avait eu des silhouettes bizarres autour d'une petite maison de campagne. Elles avaient cassé la porte et étaient entrées, doucement.

On entendait maintenant des bruits de casse et des cris étouffés à l'intérieur. De brusques rayons de lumières de différentes couleurs illuminaient brièvement les fenêtres et laissaient voir des ombres se battant. Où plutôt une ombre se battant contre trois ou quatre autres.

L'ombre seule semblait bien se défendre et avait déjà fait tomber deux ombres au sol. Elle pensait peut être qu'elle allait s'en sortir mais une des deux ombres restantes lui envoya un jet de lumière verte, plus puissant que ceux qui avaient été envoyé avant, et l'ombre porta sa main à sa poitrine puis glissa lentement par terre. Les deux ombres qui avaient gagné se penchèrent sur leur complices mis à mal par la victime et réussirent à les relever.

Elles sortirent rapidement de la maisonnette, l'une d'entre elles leva ce qui ressemblait à un bâton et qui avait envoyé les jets de lumières, elle prononça des mots étranges. Le cottage fut littéralement soufflé et après une autre suite de mots sans signification apparente, un horrible signal de fumée s'éleva au dessus des ruines. Tout à coup les quatre ombres se volatilisèrent.

Quelques minutes après, ce furent des hommes avec des lanternes et des longues robes blanches et or qui apparurent. Ils firent le tour de ce qui restait de la maison mais ne semblaient pas êtres capables de faire grand chose de plus. L'un d'eux retrouva le cadavre de l'ombre qui avait été exécutée avant leur arrivée. Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés et appela ses collègues.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place l'un sembla reconnaître le mort. Il dit quelque chose à propos de sa fiancée et d'un ordre. La seule femme du groupe, qui avait des cheveux roses, porta sa main à ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'il y allait avoir une scène pénible à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là. Quand elle se releva, ses épaules ne donnaient pas l'impression d'avoir suivi le mouvement. Elle était triste.

Un des autre homme émit encore un jet de lumière avec son bout de bois et le cadavre se souleva, comme par magie, et comme les ombres criminelles l'avaient fait quelques instants plus tôt, la petite troupe disparut.

_Au château de Poudlard, environ une heure après, dans le bureau de la Directrice._

Minerva Mc Gonagall venait de recevoir la visite de Tonks. Elle avait d'abord été surprise, la jeune femme n'avait guère l'habitude de demander à la voir, encore moins au petit matin. Sachant quel rôle jouait Tonks au Ministère, la surprise avait fait place à l'inquiétude. Elle avait l'habitude, elle n'avait jamais reçu autant de mauvaises nouvelles en un laps de temps aussi court. Alors, elle s'était préparée à en entendre une de plus depuis que Tonks lui avait annoncé sa visite.

Elle avait bien fait. La jeune Auror n'avait pas pour habitude de perdre du temps avec les fioritures. Après les salutations minimales obligatoires pour ne pas passer pour une malpolie, elle avait annoncé à la vieille enseignante:

"-J'ai été envoyée en mission après un raid de Mangemort en Irlande du Nord. Il y avait une victime, Thamos.

-Thamos Faenza?"

La sorcière aux cheveux roses avait hoché la tête, un air sombre scotché à la figure.

"-Que va-t-on faire? Il faut la prévenir, parce qu'ils vont être au courant en France et elle doit l'apprendre par l'un de nous. Seulement, sais tu comment elle va réagir? Elle n'est pas sensée avoir de petit ami. Surtout pas un qui fasse partie de l'Ordre. Et qui sait si elle ne va pas craquer ou s'effondrer? Qu'en penses-tu?

-J'en pense qu'on a pas le choix. Il faut qu'elle sache. Prévenez Mme Maxime, elle saura comment lui dire et faire attention à elle si besoin est.

-C'est ce qui me semble être la meilleure solutions. Je vais le faire sur-le-champ.

-Ok, et bien moi je vais rentrer chez moi, vous savez où me trouver si jamais. A bientôt et..." Elle avait semblé hésiter quant aux mots à choisir "...bon courage."

Tonks avait jeté une poignée de poudre verte dans la cheminée, attendu que les flammes tournent à l'émeraude et sauta dans l'âtre, indiqué sa destination et disparu en un "pop".

Minerva était maintenant seul face à une situation pénible. Elle détestait l'idée d'avoir à refiler une tache aussi pénible à sa collègue française. Elle pensait que, cette fille ayant été son élève, c'était à elle de lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

La Directrice décida finalement qu'elle irait voir Mme Maxime et qu'elles décideraient ensembles de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire. Elle eut vite fait de jeter une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans le foyer, passa sa tête à l'intérieur et demanda à être mise en relation avec la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Par chance, celle ci était rentrée tôt ce matin, et elle invita Minerva à se joindre à elle pour "une tasse de thé matinale, puisque vous n'aimez pas le café"

Quand l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose sortit de l'âtre, à peine échevelée, elle dit à la grande femme, assise à son bureau:

"-Olympe, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, et surtout à annoncer à une de vos enseignante. Le nom de Thamos Faenza vous dit-il quelque chose?

-Je crains que non, qui est-ce?

-Il a été tué cette nuit, assassiné par les Mangemorts en Irlande du Nord. Il faisait apparemment partie d'une organisation semblable à celle de l'Ordre du Phoénix, mais secrète et aux effectifs bien plus réduits. Il était fiancée à Neha Eilean."

Mme Maxime soupira tristement et souffla sur sa tasse de thé.

"-Et? Qu'allons nous faire?

-A vrai dire je comptait sur vous pour m'aider. Il faut bien entendu lui annoncer mais je crains les conséquences. Elle a été mon élève durant sept ans, mais elle n'appartenait pas à ma maison et je n'ai pas réussi à la cerner. Vous l'avez avec vous depuis un certain temps déjà, qu'en pensez vous?

-Je n'en sais guère plus que vous à son sujet, dans toutes nos discutions, elle ne m'a jamais réellement confié quelque chose de personnel. Je savais qu'elle était fiancée à un jeune homme qui se battait aussi contre Voldemort, mais comme vous l'avez vu, je ne savais même pas son nom. A mon avis, il faut aller la voir et lui apprendre la mort de son fiancé le plus délicatement possible et ensuite voir sa réaction puis aviser. Si dans le pire des cas elle se révélait incapable de surmonter le choc, nous pourrons toujours dire qu'elle a eu un accident en testant une nouvelle potion.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, pensez-vous que nous puissions y aller maintenant?

-Certainement, les cours commencent dans trois quart d'heures et elle devrait être dans le Salon en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Je vais aller la chercher seule, cela ferait jaser si la directrice de Poudlard s'était déplacée jusqu'à Beauxbâtons, et je la rammenerai ici. Reprenez donc du thé, je reviens dans peu de temps.

Alors que Mme Maxime refermait la porte, Minerva, agita délicatement sa baguette vers la théière qui s'empressa de lui resservir une tasse. Elle détestait annoncer la mort de personne à des gens pour qui ils comptaient, elle avait toujours l'impression de ne rien comprendre. Et pourtant, elle en avait perdu des personnes chères... Chose rare, la sévère Gryffondor se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs, si bien qu'elle sursauta quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, et porta instinctivement la main à sa baguette. Puis elle se détendit, et se redressa sur son siège. la porte s'ouvrit, et cachée dernière l'imposante silhouette de la maîtresse des lieux, apparut la frêle silhouette de la jeune femme. Minerva la reconnu immédiatement, bien qu'elle eût passé quelques années sans la voir. Elle avait toujours cet air méfiant et légèrement inquiet sur le visage mais le temps avait rajouté une lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux et une cicatrice à la base de son cou, qui allait se noyer dans ses vêtements. Elle fronça un sourcil quand elle reconnut son ancienne professeur. Elle devina qu'elle ne lui apporta pas de bonnes nouvelles. Cela faisait un bon moment que d'Ecosse ne venaient que des mauvaises nouvelles. Mais elle ne se précipita pas sur la Gryffondor pour lui arracher ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et qui l'avait poussée à se déplacer si tôt hors de son château. Non, elle s'assit dans la chaise que lui montrait l'occupante des lieux.

"-Professeur, bonjour.

-Bonjour Neha." Mme Maxime prit la parole:

"-Neha, je pense que tu te doutes que Minerva n'est pas là pour t'annoncer quelque chose de bon. Il va falloir que tu sois...forte.

-Neha, je suis terriblement désolée, un groupe d'Aurors a été envoyé en Irlande du Nord après qu'ait été détecté un usage de sort Impardonnable. Arrivés sur place, ils ont trouvé un cottage détruit, et le corps sans vie d''un homme. Neha, je suis désolée mais cet homme était Thamos Faenza."

La Directrice britannique, marqua une pause, attendant de savoir si elle pouvait continuer, mais la professeur de Potion ne dit rien, elle ne bougea même pas. Alors elle reprit:

"-Nous pensons qu'il faisait partie d'une organisation de lutte contre Voldemort" Léger hochement de la tête de la jeune femme.

"-C'est sans doute à ce titre qu'il a été tué. Je suis, une nouvelle fois, sincèrement navrée.

-Vous l'avez tué?"

La vieille sorcière complètement déstabilisée par le ton froid de son ancienne élève, répondit mécaniquement

"-Non bien sûr, pourquoi voulez vous...

-Alors ne soyez pas désolée, il est mort parce qu'il a suivi sa conscience et non son instinct. Il est heureux. Je crois."

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'elle prononça. A la proposition de Mme Maxime de ne pas assurer ses heures de cours ce jour et tant qu'elle le voudrait, elle répondit par un "hum" et un hochement de tête. Elle avait les yeux éteints et semblait complètement partie. Elle salua les deux collègues d'un nouveau hochement de tête, et tourna les talons, ne voyant ainsi pas les regards décontenancés qu'elle échangèrent. Elle n'entendit pas non plus la professeur de métamorphose recommander à son homologue français de veiller sur elle. A vrai dire, à ce moment elle n'aurait pas entendu un éléphant se moucher, même s'il avait été à deux pas d'elle.

Elle descendit les escaliers comme un zombie et regagna ses appartements pareillement. A ce moment elle ne pensait strictement à rien mais essayait désespérément d'assimiler l'information. Elle ne pouvait, et sans doute ne voulait pas y croire. Simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il ne serait plus là désormais, lui qui l'avait toujours soutenue quand elle se plaignait de ses élèves, lui qui ne lui avait jamais demandé plus que ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire sur sa famille, lui qui avait accepté ses périodes de rages ou de déprime et qui l'avait aidée à en sortir, lui qui avait tellement fait pour elle que n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse la laisser là.

Elle était arriver dans son bureau, sans s'en rendre compte. Et c'est là qu'elle saisit la dure réalité des choses: il était parti, et ce pour toujours.

Et pour la deuxième fois en un laps de temps réduits, elle fondit en larmes et glissa dans un sommeil sans rêves.


End file.
